1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to measuring structures and more particularly pertains to a telescoping measuring device for measuring a distance between objects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of measuring structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, measuring structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art measuring structures include U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,914; U.S. Pat. No. 3,492,737; U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,431; U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,200; U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,616; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,227.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a telescoping measuring device for measuring a distance between objects which includes a first member having a second member telescopingly receive therewithin, with measurement indicia printed on the second member and starting at a known length of the first member to indicate an overall length of the device at an intersection of the first and second members, wherein the invention may further include a detent assembly for securing the second member relative to the first member, and a third member slidably received within the second member for measuring greater lengths.
In these respects, the telescoping measuring device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of measuring a distance between objects.